


Santa's Little Helper

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, Cockblocking, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Office Blow Jobs, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Thirstposts used as inspiration, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Rey discovers that Ben, her longtime office crush, is wearing a Santa Claus suit for her, she decides to take the plunge and admit her feelings for him...by wearing a sexy reindeer costume.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: World Between Worlds Holiday Cookie Exchange 2020





	Santa's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumiReneeClarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/gifts).



> Rumi, I have a late Christmas present for you! Your prompt was "Rey is Santa Kylo's Little Helper", and I couldn't resist! I hope you like this little treat! 
> 
> I also took additional inspiration from two other prompts. JadeLight prompted: "This year at the holiday party, the mistletoe was seeing a LOT of action." And automatic_badgirl prompted: Office party, one is dressed as Santa. Lapsitting sexual tension" Finally, there were a series of thirstposts shared with me that were begging for a home in a fic, so I have given them one. I have no regrets.
> 
> I'm trying to combine all of these into this one fic, so I hope that you will enjoy it!

"It's confirmed! This year's Christmas party is having Santa visit. So you know what that means," said Rose as she snuck into Kaydel's cubical.

Kaydel grinned smugly while Rey looked between them, not understanding. "People are bringing their kids?"

"No. We're getting Christmas bonuses again," replied Kaydel, high-fiving Rose. "Poe's crazy suggestion actually worked."

When Rey continued to look blankly at both, they took pity on her. Rose explained, "Last year at the annual Christmas party, when Leia handed out bonuses, Poe joked that Santa should hand them out."

"I didn't think she would listen. Then again, she put up mistletoe two years ago when I asked her if we could," said Kaydel with a shrug. "Speaking of which…"

She eyed her cube neighbors, who both had knowing looks in their eyes. 

"Operation mistletoe is a go," whispered Rose. "I also confirmed that the mistletoe is back. Last year, only one couple kissed under it. Let's change that. First one to kiss their crush under the mistletoe gets free wine of choice."

"I'm going to have to bat the girls away from Poe," sighed Kaydel before smiling at the other two. "At least your men make it easy by scaring everyone away."

Rose smirked. "Hux is a good man, if a little high and mighty."

"And full of himself. He's the perfect lawyer, ready to argue for or against anything," commented Rey slyly, folding her arms.

Rose shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't care. He's hot." Putting her hands together beseechingly, she said, "Trim my tree, you Dickensian Christmas villain. You can unwrap this present all night long."

As Rey doubled over in laughter, Kaydel nodded approvingly. "That's a good one for this time of year. Oh Poe...climb down my chimney, you abominable, jolly snowman."

All the girls were howling at that. As they recovered, the pair looked at Rey expectantly. She fell silent.

"What? You both know how I feel about Ben. I'm not even sure if he likes me," she said, wringing her hands. Her cheeks heated. "Though I wouldn't mind if he sang 'O Cum All Ye Faithful' to me at some point during the party."

Kaydel snorted as Rose slapped Rey's back. "Wouldn't we all love that."

When the girls finished joking around, Rey left for the day. She took the long way out, past Ben's office on the off-chance that she could walk out with him as she had been doing for months now -- without any sign from him that he saw her as more than a friend. 

Just before she got to his office, she heard hushed voices behind the door that was slightly ajar.

"Ben, I want you to dress as Santa for the office Christmas party next week," stated Leia.

Rey froze in place, straining forward to hear more.

"No. You've asked me three times before this, and my answer hasn't changed. Hire someone," replied Ben dismissively.

"No. It's more fun and personal if it's someone from the company, and you're perfect for it," insisted Leia, and Rey could almost see her manager putting her hands on her hips in that tone of voice.

"I'm not jolly, and I don't wear Santa outfits," he returned, sounding exasperated. 

Rey was about to interfere until she heard her name. 

"Rey said she'd love it if you dressed as Santa. You might even convince her to go out with you dressed like that," said Leia.

He didn't even hesitate. "I'll do it."

Her heart skipped a beat as her breath hitched. Hearing movement, she dashed into the nearby office, waiting with bated breath for them to go. Satisfied they were away, she sprinted to the elevator, her heart still pounding from earlier. 

On the plus side, now she knew for certain that Ben liked her. She had never said such a thing to Leia, but she forgave her. However, Rey had a quandary on her hands. How did she respond to such news?

She puzzled all throughout her drive home. She ought to do something to encourage him, but what? It was as she pulled into her driveway that she saw Santa's sleigh on a neighbor’s lawn, complete with reindeer. An idea appeared, and she ordered an outfit that night.

Everyone went as Mrs. Claus. That might scare him off, too, as it would imply she wanted to marry him. While she did want to climb him like a Christmas tree and ride him like Santa's sleigh, there was no need to think about marriage quite yet. Even if she was hopelessly in love with him.

First, they had to get together, so she decided it best to dress as a reindeer.

A week later, it was the eve of the Christmas party. Ben was being quieter and more grumpy than his usual self, but she put that down to him not excited to embarrass himself in front of coworkers. The next day, she took extra care shaving before putting on her costume. 

She started with the strapless mini-dress. It was tan-colored and made of faux leather, with fur trimming down the sides and along the edges, as well as a belt with candy cane stripes. Next were the tan fishnets and garters. The dress had little strings and hooks built in, and the fishnet stockings had red bows on top. On her feet, she wore black ankle boots with stilettos, and her hands were encased in black leather. On top she placed a reindeer antler headband.

However, the true centerpiece was a special item she found on clearance at a local adult store, a candy cane striped choker with the words "Property of Santa Claus". 

There would be no mistaking her interest now. 

When she got to the party, she took one drink from the open bar for courage and found her friends. 

Rose was three drinks into the special eggnog brought by Poe and giggling into her mug, her Christmas tree-shaped cocktail dress bouncing with every exhale. "Rey! What are you wearing?"

"Insurance that I win," said Rey primly, pulling down her dress. "Have you seen Ben?"

"He was talking to Hux earlier," remembered Kaydel in her ugly Christmas sweater, "but he has disappeared now, no doubt to change."

"Oh Hux," sighed Rose, sneaking a peek at him. "Hoist my festivus pole, you tall glass of cocoa."

"If the cocoa was ginger-flavored," giggled Rey, making the other two crack up.

Kaydel stared longingly at her crush. "Poe is looking particularly tasty tonight in his sweater. Baste my ham, you jolly bowl of jelly." 

"Alright, you two enjoy your tasty snacks while I go kiss Ben," said Rey, squeezing her friends. As they wished her luck, she click-clacked across the floor in search of him.

The party was taking place in two rooms. The area with all the food and alcohol was the main room, the largest one on the floor. It was decorated sparsely, but the free food and drinks more than made up for it. The second room was smaller and housed a Christmas tree, along with a throne for Santa. In the center of the room was the mistletoe that every girl plotted to stand under. 

Ben was pacing frantically like a caged beast, blissfully unaware that Rey had slipped into the room. She waited for him to sit, which thankfully wasn't too long.

If the other men were a snack, then Ben was a five course meal all for her. The suit barely fit him, the red hugging his tree trunk thighs and barely containing his eight pack. 

With his legs spread out and the hat askew on top of his fine, raven mane, one might've thought he was bored. However, the moody scowl he wore made Rey's legs clench in anticipation. She would happily die trapped between those thighs.

When he licked his lips, she accidentally declared, "Lick my candy cane, you succulent roast beast."

His head shot up. "Who's there?"

Huffing in annoyance, she affected an air of innocence and daintily stepped forward. With pouty lips and wide eyes, she asked, "Santa?" 

His cheeks turned as red as his suit, and he closed his legs instantly before his mouth gaped hungrily. It was all the confirmation she needed that he was interested in her, and she stepped forward, swaying her hips.

He stood up soon after, putting a hand out to stop her. "Close enough. That's Santa Kylo to you." He eyed her thoughtfully, and she skipped toward him, completely ignoring him. "What are you supposed to be, Rey?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, twirling to give him the full view. "I'm Santa Kylo's little helper tonight." Stepping closer, she pretended to groom her hand and whispered, "I heard you were dressing as Santa tonight and wanted to volunteer my...services."

His nostrils flared as he gave her another once over. His voice was smoother than caramel and just as intoxicating as he appraised her. "Services? What kind of services?"

She sashayed closer, until she was within arm's reach. At that, she leaned in expectantly so he could see the black makeup on her nose and red lipstick up close. "Anything you can imagine. I am yours tonight. It even says so on my collar."

To emphasize, she stuck out her chest and lifted her head slightly, giving him access to read her choker. Ben prowled closer, one bare hand examining her leather glove while his other picked up the cold pendant. 

He smelled like sandalwood and cloves, with just a hint of pine. He towered above her, and she couldn't help but stare at the fringe of curly hair that sat just beneath his Santa hat. If she stared at his eyes, she'd get lost in them and want to kiss him. She could cut herself on his cheekbones, and his huge hands made her wish she could feel them inside her. 

The longer he remained there, the harder it became to breathe. She felt hot all over, and the feel of his bare, pristine skin against her heated flesh caused an ache to form between her legs. 

He seemed unable to pull his piercing gaze away from her chest. As much as she wanted to enjoy the moment, the urge to kiss him and move onto better things beyond staring possessed her.

"Ben," she breathed. 

Moments later, his hand accidentally yanked her and her choker down. Her hands shot out, barely catching her against his chest as her forehead bumped into his chin. The crushed velvet of his jacket was warm against her palms, but all she could focus on was his eyes, not even noticing when he first spoke. 

"I'm so sorry, Rey," he said for the third time, sounding even more contrite as he stared into her eyes, plump lips parted. 

Funnily enough, though, he never let go of her necklace. The hand observing her glove now was examining her chin, and she lived for the way he caressed her, as though she were precious to him. The same care which he had for the calligraphy set that she gifted him last year, that he now wrote her weekly notes with. 

"You're fine. I'm not injured," she said, realizing he was waiting for her as she stepped back to prove she was good.

He leaned closer, still unwilling to let go. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She eased his hands away and gave him a pointed look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Santa Kylo is distracted." Noticing the way her nipples had hardened, she adjusted her mini-dress to let her breasts be more prominent. "Am I a naughty girl for distracting Santa Kylo?"

He licked his lips before glancing up briefly. "Yes, but Santa likes naughty girls." He placed an open palm against her lower belly, his fingers hanging dangerously close to her center. "Let me show you what Santa does to naughty helpers."

She nodded, blindly following him backwards as his hand guided her. He remained silent, so they both registered that Leia was talking, but neither heard a word. 

He was staring at her like she was a plate full of sugar cookies that he was ready to devour. 

When they finally stopped, Rey grinned, knowing they were beneath the mistletoe. It was a shame no one was there to see it, but she was going to have him. 

His free hand found the back of her head as he closed the distance between them. "Is this your way of telling me you like me?" he asked at eye level.

"Yes," she answered, lifting up to give him an eyeful of her breasts. "Jingle my bells, you oversized candy cane."

With his hand resting against her front, it allowed her taut buds to pop out of the dress. His hungry eyes consumed her, and his fingers immediately dove under her dress. He growled seconds later, and the sound went right to her core, reverberating and causing new heat to pool within her. "You're not wearing any panties."

His voice was low and rough like gravel, and she ground against his fingers, needing the pressure on her swollen lower lips. 

"How am I supposed to give easy access to Santa Kylo?" she asked cheekily. "What if you really need a quickie?"

"I always need one with you," he rasped before kissing her. 

It was a frantic mashing of teeth and lips, neither one willing to let go. He lost himself in her hair and slipped a finger inside her drenched folds. Christmas had come early for Rey, and she blindly felt for his pants, trying to unzip him to enjoy him fully. As he made a throaty noise, he pressed his fully erect cock against her before squeezing her nipples. 

Because of their passionate embrace, neither noticed that Leia had stopped talking. What they did hear was the ancient door knob squeak as it turned, giving them just enough time to adjust Rey's dress so she didn't flash everyone. 

"I think it's time we paid a visit to Santa--"

"Looks like he's been a good boy this year, too!" shouted Poe after whistling. 

As Ben and Rey reluctantly removed their lips from one another, Rose echoed, "Get those milk and cookies!" 

Ben placed an arm around Rey protectively, and Rey beamed, cuddling against him. "Merry Christmas?"

"Well, at least the mistletoe was properly utilized this year," intoned Leia, making everyone laugh. "Santa, do you have some gifts you'd like to hand out to all these good employees of mine?"

Several snickered, and Ben gifted all of them a death glare. "I do, but I don't feel like it right now."

Leia grinned. "You heard the man! Everyone go out, drink more, and come back in an hour and a half for gifts. If you brought a white elephant gift, we'll exchange those in a half hour."

"We'll continue this later," murmured Ben in Rey's ear. 

As the crowd dispersed, he dragged her to his seat of honor. Some milled about the room and near the tree, but the majority left, more interested in the booze. 

Ben stared down anyone who got close, so when no one was within hearing distance, he said, "Are you staying by my side all night?"

"Of course. What if you need help or people want to pose for photos with you?" she asked, patting his thigh. "Unless you'd like me to take you somewhere." She wiggled her butt suggestively. "I love giving rides."

"It's nice to be receiving for once," he replied with a half-smile. "I don't know what they want, but you're welcome to sit in my lap in the meantime."

He patted his legs invitingly, and she was about to join him when Poe stumbled forward.

"Hey, Santa! Can Kaydel and I get a selfie with you? I've never seen you so ripped before."

"New weight loss program. No more milk and cookies," stated Ben before leaning into Rey's ear. "Strict diet of pussy."

Rey blushed as Kaydel handed her a phone. After she took a photo, Kaydel jumped away, only for Poe to swing into Ben's lap. 

"Santa, can I tell you what I want for Christmas?"

"You've been a terrible coworker this year. No," retorted Ben, making all but Poe laugh.

"Aww, come on, buddy, I only heated old fish in the microwave once. Help a friend out," wheedled Poe with puppy dog eyes. "It’s almost Christmas."

Ben let out a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Only because it's Christmas."

"What a pal!" cried Poe loudly, putting an arm around Ben. "Alright, here it is: I want to make Kaydel happy."

From behind her blushing friend, Rey pointed at the mistletoe, making Ben grin. "As it so happens, I know for a fact she likes mistletoe." Pushing Poe onto the ground unceremoniously, he said, "Use it."

Face flat on the floor, Poe lifted his index finger. "Got it!"

A few minutes later, the mistletoe saw its second kiss of the night. When the new couple left, Rey placed her left leg over Ben's right one. "Well done, Santa."

"I couldn't have done it without my favorite helper. I should reward her, shouldn't I?" asked Ben, kissing up her shoulder. 

"I think you should. I--"

She lost all coherent thought when Ben's palm plastered itself against her rear before pinching. When she let out a breathy moan, two of his fingers slid inside her, working her with long, languid strokes. 

"You're so wet for me. I bet I could put three fingers in you easily," said Ben in her ear, running along the length of her seam. "You want to ride my thigh like a good girl, don't you?"

"Yes," she panted, bending her knees. 

"Such a good helper. Now turn around and ride my sleigh, you ho ho hoe," he commanded, helping her turn. Rey was embarrassed just how wet she became at hearing that, and Ben looked like the Grinch after getting his great idea. "Santa Kylo needs his little helper."

"Yes, sir," she said, climbing onto his thigh and leaning back. "Like this?"

He slid a finger under her chin, raising his leg to feel her more. "Perfect. No one will suspect anything in this position." 

His fingers penetrated her faster as she bounced on his thigh, riding him for all she was worth. The thrill of almost being caught had her body tensing. She threw her whole body into it, making choked little noises every time he pumped into her. Her shoulders kept flying up, up, up, and she sped toward her climax. 

Each sentence of his was punctuated by another breach. “That’s my girl. No one’s watching now. Always wanted to see you like this. Ever since you walked into my office. So needy and good for me.”

“I was always...yours,” she grit out between each dip of his fingers. “Ben.”

“Yes. Your Ben. Love it when you say my name,” he said between ragged breaths. “I was Kylo at my old job, but I always wanted to be Ben for you.” When he moved too fast, her breasts almost fell out of her dress again. As his giant cock jerked with interest, he continued to stare at her breasts hopefully. “You have such spunk; you didn’t take any of my nonsense.”

“I’m not afraid. I just want--”

She bit back a cry when he added a third finger inside her. He drilled into her until she was clutching onto him as she made pained, needy sounds in her throat, her whole body tight.

"Come for me, Rey." He found her clit, circling it with his thumb. "Crush my nuts, you horny nutcracker."

Her arms and legs gripped his thigh before shouting her release. Her shoulders fell back, and she felt like a sugar plum fairy, dancing freely on air as she came on his fingers. 

Thankfully, Ben caught her and nestled her against him before she fell off. As she lay against him, he licked his fingers. "Mm, definitely changing my diet to your pussy indefinitely. Sweeter than any cookie."

"Thank you. I want to return the favor," she said, groping him lightly. 

He grinned fiendishly. "Good. I can't wait."

"Really? You were expecting us?" asked Hux, making Rey freeze. "See, Rose, I told you this wasn't a bad time."

Both turned to find Hux and Rose walking toward them, a few curious partygoers following behind. Hux seemed unconcerned, but Rose looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"A bad time for what?" grumbled Ben gruffly.

Hux didn't even flinch. "To take pictures together, you oaf. Poe said the four of us should."

"Figures. Come on," said Ben, helping Rey up before he stood with her behind Hux and Rose. 

"See? That wasn't painful," said Hux with a shake of his head. "And you don't look half bad in that."

"Gee thanks, Hux, you're just bursting with Christmas spirit," deadpanned Ben before noting how Rey was pointing at the mistletoe again. He smiled genuinely for once. "Because of that, Santa here is going to give you a piece of advice."

"No thanks, you git. You have foot in mouth disease," said Hux, making the women chuckle. 

Ben raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Coming from you that doesn't mean much." The girls laughed, but Rose quickly stopped when Ben continued, "Do yourself a favor and save your breath. Go visit the mistletoe and avoid all talking period, you ginger fool."

Hux looked between Ben and Rose repeatedly, and when he saw the color bloom on Rose's face, understanding dawned. "That's the best advice you've ever given."

As the two ran off, Ben called, "Because it doesn't involve talking! Take notes, counselor!"

"Ben," warned Rey, only to squeal when he sat and pulled her into his lap. 

"What? I tried to spread Christmas cheer. You should be thanking me," he muttered, eyeing her.

"That's just what I plan to do," she said, balancing herself over him to give him a proper lap dance. "You've given them a great gift already."

Not far away, another couple kissed, heedless of who was around. This year at the holiday party, the mistletoe was seeing  _ a lot  _ of action. 

Rey intended to take advantage of everyone leaving to give the couples privacy. They didn't have much time before gift giving, by her guess. Gripping the arm rests, she started near his knees and wormed her way up, lifting and rubbing against him every step of the way.

"This is how Santa wants to end every day," groaned Ben, enveloping her ass with his hands when she was halfway up his thighs. "Deck my halls, you gallant reindeer."

"I'm so wet; I'm going to decorate you all over. Would you like that?" she asked breathily, making him clench his jaw. 

"Destroy this outfit. I hate it," he said, leaning in to join the show.

She booped his nose. "You're going to love it when I'm through with you."

In one sinuous motion, she bobbed her head and slid his wide hands up her sides, letting him feel every inch of her leading up to her breasts. He completely enclosed them, and as big as they were, Rey grew a little more wet. 

"Rey, don't start something you can't finish," he warned, digging his thumbs inside her dress to circle her pebbled peaks.

"Keep an eye on the room. When we're alone, I'll finish you," she promised, winking and taking his hat. "For right now, let's have fun while everyone else is drunk."

She undulated her hips, slowly and deliberately. As her body rose, she mussed his hair, starting at his roots and digging in with her nails. As soon as she scratched his scalp, his hands fell to his side with a strangled moan, and she flung her breasts into his face, letting the top hem catch on his nose. Seconds later, he buried his face in the valley of tanned mounds, and she rocked back and forth on his lap. 

Each lick and nip from him sent her. He was rapacious in his desire for her, letting it consume him the same way he did with work. No one had ever cared so much, or wanted her as badly as he did. His single-minded determination being lavished on her was her own personal hit of Christmas spirit. 

He tried speaking, but it was gibberish, all words lost between the kisses he smothered her breasts with. When he made it to the tops of them, she pulled away.

He was grinning like a love drunk fool as he stared. "So rosy and sweet. I'm taking you home tonight to thoroughly taste every inch of them."

She didn't care if she was seen with him, clothed or half-naked; she wanted him. They had been friends for over a year, and he was everything she dreamed of, a smart, intelligent man that had gotten his act together. She could feel her heart grow three sizes at his heartfelt declaration. 

"That's the best present you could give me tonight," she said, loosening her hold on his hair and cupping his face. "Thank you, Ben."

She kissed him thoroughly, starting with his lips and covering his whole face in pecks and love bites. Wiggling her hips, she finally stopped over his groin, grinding into him the way she had been dreaming of ever since she had met him, the bad boy with a smart -- and very dirty -- mouth who got under her skin. 

As she pulled away from his face, she ran her hands up and down his body, tracing his neck and digging into his jacket to use her nails on his chest and abs. With each fluid cant of her hips, she discovered more of his body. 

When he stole back her lips with open-mouthed kisses, she grabbed his shoulders and lifted as far as her anchored legs would allow. 

"Not yet," she said through shallow breaths. "Soon. Let me finish."

"I don't want to wait. I've waited two years for you," he said fervently, pulling her back down and winning her over instantly. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave in. It was the sweetest surrender, accepting every ounce of his devotion for her as he kissed and caressed every inch of her he could. When they broke for breath, his dilated eyes swept over her, mentally undressing her with each little quirk of his mouth. As he took in the sleek planes of her shoulders, he kissed every freckle he could find. 

Meanwhile, the bulge in his pants was becoming too much temptation. She unzipped his pants, palming him and rubbing him against her drenched slit. As both sighed in relief, she cast a glance around and discovered they were alone. 

"Change of plans," she said, grinning like a Who on Christmas and dropping to her knees in front of him. "Alone at last."

She adjusted her dress so her breasts fell out and brought his red tip against them, loving how warm he was. Kissing up his length, she looked through her lashes and said, "Frost my cookies, you little drummer boy."

He nodded excitedly, moaning her name when she took him in her mouth. She wasn't used to his size, but she learned quickly, bobbing her head and taking him a little at a time. Each swipe of her tongue along his shaft had him jerking into her a little more, gripping her hair and ruining her buns by the time she took him fully. 

As she looked up at him, it was all worth it. He seemed so utterly happy, some soft emotion shining in his eyes as he smiled.

"I didn't think you could be more beautiful than when you're lounging in sweats beside me in my office and laughing, but you've proven me wrong," he said, kissing her forehead. 

When he sat back up, she traveled up and down his length, sucking harder and playing with his balls until his need for her became too much. He said her name once in warning, and she couldn’t wait for the onslaught. He thrust into her erratically, holding her in place exactly where he needed her. He used her mouth, and she welcomed it, living for every pleasured sound she pulled from him as he neared his orgasm. 

Here was a man who rarely let go, who never was vulnerable around anyone but her. To see him trust her like this as he got close was truly special. 

Just as he pulled out of her mouth, Leia's voice boomed once more.

"It's been an hour and a half...let's see how gifty Santa is feeling, shall we?"

All his pent-up frustration was bottled up once more as Ben fisted her hair and let go quickly to tuck himself away. It was almost comical to Rey how terrible Leia's timing was. 

"Don't worry, Ben. We'll finish this soon."

"I hope so. I'm going to get blue balls in the meantime," he complained as she stood and tidied up.

Kissing his brow, she embraced him. "I'll make it very satisfying later, I promise. I'll take you however I can get you." She paused, almost admitting her feelings but afraid of scaring him off so soon. "You mean so much to me."

"I love you," he said quietly, snuggling into her neck. "I have for a while."

Rey was about to respond back when Leia burst in. 

"How are my favorite North Pole guests?"

"It's past my bedtime. Go away," grumbled Ben as everyone laughed.

"No can do, Santa. You need to be ready for Christmas, remember? You can canoodle later," said Leia dismissively with a wave of her hand. "How about some presents?"

"There's only one present I want, and it's hidden inside your pants," whispered Rey as she stood and plopped Ben’s hat back on his head. 

He gave her a pointed look. "Later." Standing, he looked at the crowd. "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that jazz." As Leia shook her head, he dug behind the chair. "I brought a sack with me that I've been protecting all night. I'm going to ask my little helper here to assist me by handing out the gifts to everyone as I call out names. Make sure to take more free booze on your way out."

Several cheered at that, but they quickly calmed down when Ben began reading off names on the manila envelopes. With each one, Ben and Rey touched hands. The further on they went, Rey went from walking to the receiver to standing beside Ben, sneaking in secret touches where she could.

A press of his wrist here. A poke at his side there. Some hand holding while someone made a scene. A lingering hand at the small of his back.

Each time she did it, he would give her bedroom eyes that promised everything she had ever fantasized about. It didn't help that there were a lot of employees, so they kept exchanging looks as gift-giving went on past an hour. 

Finally, there were only envelopes for Ben and Rey left. Leia waltzed over and snatched both from Ben. "Let's take this to the mistletoe, shall we?" 

Those that remained to the bitter end cheered and catcalled; Rey happily dragged Ben to the mistletoe. 

When they arrived, Leia waved Rey's check. "Santa, how would you like to deliver this?"

Ben faced Rey and cupped her cheek. "Rey? What would you like?"

She grinned and pulled at the front of her dress. "Down here please. For safekeeping."

Poe was less than helpful. "Get a room!"

"Why do you think it's bedtime?" returned Ben, taking the envelope and standing in front of Rey. Flashing her a soft smile, he reached down her dress. "As you wish."

Did he feel up her breasts as he inserted it? Oh yes. Did she try to trap him there? Also affirmative. 

"Well, it's good to know I'm getting grandchildren at some point," said Leia when Ben's hand was free. "Son, how does Santa want to receive his gift?"

"However she'll give it to me. She's the best gift," said Ben, making all the women present sigh.

Rey got a terrible, wonderful idea and took Ben's bonus. Moving so the crowd saw only her side, she got on her hands and knees and put the envelope in her mouth. "Delivery for Santa."

She crawled on all fours to him, until she was in front of him. When she got on only her knees, hands gathered together in front of her chest, she was at the level of his cock. Lucky for her, he was still hard as a rock. 

"I'll take that. Good girl," he said, lightly removing the envelope from between her teeth. "Thank you."

"And that's it! The party continues for another hour before we kick you out," said Leia, shooing everyone out to enjoy themselves. As they walked away, she turned to her son. "Could you please stick around to help me at the end?"

He was about to say no when Rey squeezed his hand. He scowled. "Sure."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Have fun in here," said Leia before disappearing.

She was barely out of the room before Ben rounded on Rey. "There are too many people in here," he hissed as he gestured to the crowd. "How can we finish what we started?"

She smirked. "We take advantage of our surroundings. Follow me," she said, leading him to the huge Christmas tree. 

Since it was set up in the corner, there were plenty of thick branches and lights to hide them. Rey snuck in first, and Ben followed.

"This is rather tight," he said, already looking for friction as they stood on the tree skirt, his back covered with branches. He moved her so she was protected from the needles. "Are you sure you want to do it here?"

"Absolutely. I wore this dress for a purpose, and it has yet to live up to it," she said, pulling out her check and sticking it in Ben's pocket. 

"And what's that?" he asked, picking up her legs and leaning her back against the wall. 

"So you can ride me, of course," she said, sticking out her tongue. "Long and hard."

He kissed her neck and jaw, already pulling up her dress. "You are truly a dream. I don't know how I got so lucky."

She held him fast, making sure he heard her. "I keep thinking the same thing. Thank you for the best Christmas ever." Going to his ear, she whispered, "I love you, too."

He exhaled loudly, smiling softly as he put her down. "I really wanted our first time to be special, but I can't wait that long. I promise to make it up to you this weekend."

"This  _ is  _ special. I'm with you," she said, shoving down her dress in its entirety before kissing him. "Now ride me raw like the beast I know you are."

"Oh, I'm going to ride you," he said smugly, flipping her over so her breasts were crushed against the wall. "I'll destroy you, and everyone is going to hear you when you scream my name. You ready for your present?" he asked in her ear, gripping her hip and breast possessively. 

"Yes. I promise I've been a good girl," she pleaded, becoming more aroused when she heard his zipper. 

"You have. The very best. Now, wrap your present, you insatiable elf," he said, teasing her slit with his cock. "Hold onto that wall."

She laid her palms against the wall, ready to be wrecked by him. She already knew how big he was, and she was gushing just at the thought of his thick cock splitting her in half. 

Sticking her butt out, she widened her stance, hoping to ease him in. He wanted none of that. Both of his paws for hands clasped her hips, digging into her skin until she was sure he would leave bruises. 

"You feel so good, Rey. I've dreamed about doing this a long time," he said through rapid breaths, placing his tip at her entrance. 

Even with his extra girth, he still entered her easily thanks to how wet she was. Once his head was in, he filled her with one swift thrust. 

She slammed her hands against the wall. "Yes, Ben, that's it. So good."

"This is better than good. This is...perfect," he grunted, pulling out and plunging in again with even more force, so that even the tree shook. "You're perfect."

Their hips met again, and she made a high-pitched sound in her throat, slightly relieved when he let go of one of her hips. "Harder."

"I need you in the right position first," he said, making her straighten up and covering both breasts with his arm and hand. 

At that, he took her at a new angle, and she cried his name. The stretch was glorious, the way his cock pushed out while his hand and the wall contracted in, creating delicious tension within her. He increased his speed, quickly finding a rhythm. He rammed into her with his lips attached to her pulse point, kissing and sucking. With each rough insertion, she grew a little louder, and he gave her more every time she responded. 

People were still chatting in the room, and even Christmas music could be heard in the background. However, Christmas was the furthest thing from their minds, even with the tree shaking from every one of Ben's movements. 

Her arms felt like jelly, and her whole body felt wonderfully used. It was the best she had felt in ages as she felt the telltale signs of her impending release. "I'm close," she gritted. "Please."

"Come for me." He pummeled into her again, and she soared high in her sleigh into the night, never happier to share the ride with him. 

"Ben!"

Driving into her two more times, Ben joined her, shouting almost as loudly as her. Only then did the room go quiet, and both snickered. Their breathing evened, and Ben turned her around right before he became boneless, molding himself to her. 

Rey had never heard nor seen anything better in her whole life than those last few moments. 

The reverent, staccato way her name burst from his lips in the throes of passion. His dark, lustrous eyes pleading with her for an eternity like this. His wild, sweaty hair plastered to his face. The tender hold of his hands on her cheeks, as though she were delicate, even if he had been ravaging her body just seconds before. 

No words were needed in those blessed moments. They grinned, slow hands caressing each other's bodies as the Christmas music played on, long after all the people left. 

Eventually, they got dressed and went to the bathroom to clean up. Leia gave them dirty looks all throughout the cleanup, but neither cared. 

They had their night of Christmas magic. 

"One more kiss for the night?" asked Ben before he climbed onto the ladder to take the mistletoe down. 

Her hands went to his chest. "Definitely. The first of many to come."

They were still kissing when Leia found them. "You were really sweet at first, and now you're just shameless. Go home already."

"About time," muttered Ben before wishing his mother good night. "Shall we go back to my place?"

Rey followed him to the elevator. "Yes. I'm ready for round two," she said, linking arms with him.

"I'm ready for bed, but I'll wear you out first," he said, snaking a hand up her dress. "Starting here. Have to get you quiet so you don't wake up the neighbors."

She chuckled. "I accept your challenge. Silence my night, you overgrown polar bear."

"With pleasure."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
